The specific goal of this research is the development of a portable oxygen source suitable for use in providng supplemental oxygen to individuals with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease resulting from chronic bronchiolitis, pulmonary emphysema, asthma, or chronic bronchitis. The concept is based on the use of a common, lowcost household chemical which generates oxygen when water plus a suitable catayst is added.